Consider Me Gone
by edluver09
Summary: "I guess what I'm trying to say is this; either we work out our problems or we break things off here." Based off the song Consider Me Gone by Reba McEntire.


**Hey guys! I decided that I need to write a one shot about Reba McEntire's song Consider Me Gone. It's an amazing song that I absolutely love! **

**Disclaimer- Twilight, in it's entirety, belongs to the fabulous Stephanie Meyer and Consider Me Gone belongs to Reba McEntire.**

**All I own is this story line, 2 Twilight DVD's, a New Moon DVD AND an Edward stand up. Btw, that stand out was SOOOO worth the $30!**

Every time I turn the conversation to something deeperThan the weather I can feel you all but shutting downAnd when I need an explanation for the silence you just tell meYou don't wanna talk about it nowWhat you're not saying is coming in loud and clearWe're at a crossroads hereIf I'm not the one thing you can't stand to loseIf I'm not that arrow to the heart of youIf you don't get drunk on my kissIf you think you can do better than thisThen I guess we're doneLet's not drag this on...Consider me goneWith you I've always been wide openLike a window or an oceanThere is nothing I've ever tried to hideSo when you leave me not knowingWhere you're goin' I start thinkin'That we're looking, we're looking at about a strong shot of honestyDon't you owe that to meConsider me a memory...Consider me the pastConsider me a smile in an old photographSomeone who used to make you laughIf I'm not the one thing you can't stand to loseIf I'm not that arrow to the heart of youThen I guess we're done...Let's not drag this onConsider me gone...Consider me goneConsider me gone...Just consider me gone

**BPOV**

I sat in my car, which was parked in Alice's drive, crying over Edward. Not once in the three years since we've been together, did I think we'd actually stop seeing each other. But tonight, that's exactly what happened. It shouldn't really surprise me in reality. Considering that a few months ago our relationship started to shift. And the way it changed was quite drastic. Edward and I went from the loving couple that spent hours talking to each other and spending all their time together, to the couple that barely spoke and spent less and less time together.

I didn't want to break up with Edward. In fact, I wanted to ask him if we could work on our relationship and actually talk things out. When Edward came home from work tonight, I was sitting in the living room waiting for him.

_1 hour earlier_

_I was sitting in the living room waiting to Edward to come home. It was already 6, and he got off work at 5. Figuring he was with his brother's, I didn't worry. He usually went to relax with after work and it has been that way since the beginning of our relationship._

_Anyways I sat on the couch thinking about everything that's happened in the past few months. Edward didn't seem to be acting like himself and it worried me. I tried to talk to him about it, but it seemed that when I did that, he'd start to shut down. His behavior was starting to worry me, because he'd never act like this before. He was always so sweet and caring. At first I thought he was cheating on me, but I put that aside just as soon as I thought it. His mother raised him to treat women with respect. _

_I was in the middle of my reminiscing, when I heard the front door open. Looking towards the door I saw Edward put his briefcase down take off his shoes. I smiled to myself when he did that. Edward never liked to wear shoes, ever. The only time he basically wore them was when he had to. When Edward entered the living room I started talking to him._

"_How was work?" I asked_

"_Eh." Was his reply as he went to the kitchen. It irked me to no end. Before, he'd always tell me how his day went. Sometimes he went into to much detail. Then, it was a little annoying, but I'd take that now instead of his one word answers. Edward made his way back into the living room and I thought he was gonna sit down with me. But no, he walked past me and started to head to the bedroom. I followed him, because damn it, we WERE going to talk._

"_Edward, can we talk?" I asked as I entered the room. He was sitting on the bed removing his clothes. _

"_About?" I glared. He couldn't just say yes. He really had to ask 'about'. He started changing into basketball shorts and a t-shirt. That meant he was going to go run._

"_About us." I said while crossing my arms across my chest._

"_What about us?" Seriously, what was with the questions? It was bothering me and it was hard trying to hide it._

"_About our relationship Edward. There's a problem and it needs to be fixed."_

"_What problem?" Ok, not that was becoming very annoying._

"_If you don't know we have a problem, that's just sad. Everyone can see it. Well, except you apparently."_

_Edward started to put on his running shoes. The action actually made me laugh._

"_Can we just talk about this later?" He asked while getting up from the bed._

"_Not actually, we can't. Want to know why?" I paused. I was curious to see if he would answer. When he didn't, I continued. "You always say that, and when later rolls around, you still don't want to talk."_

"_Bella, please, let's talk later I want to go running." He started to walk past me into the hallway towards the door._

"_Edward!" I screamed, "We need to talk NOW!" He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned toward me where I was still standing in the door way of our room._

"_And I said we'll talk later." Then Edward glared at me. Well, fuck that. He has no right to be upset with me for wanting to talk._

"_Fine." I huffed, "You don't have to talk. But you will listen to me damn it! We don't talk anymore Edward! Do you understand how frustrated I am with that? I don't know what the fuck happened a few months ago, but I don't like it. It's like they only way you talk to me, is if it's about something mundane like the weather. When I say we need to talk, you always reply with later! Later rolls around and you say later again or get angry and ignore me. It seems we do that everyday. At this point in this relationship, we're at a crossroad." I paused my rant to catch my breath. I looked into Edward's eyes and saw too many emotions in them. "It's not fair to me, or to you, if we keep going when you're not happy. And I didn't say me, because I'm still happy. I haven't changed at all. The same can't be said for you. I've always been honest and open with you. At some point, you were the same way. I have to honestly say, that they way you're acting, your doing it that way we can break up. If my kisses don't set a fire to you anymore, if you can imagine someone better than me, and if I'm not the arrow to your heart, then we need to rethink a lot of things. In fact, you can consider me a smile in a old picture. That one person that USED to make you laugh. I guess what I'm trying to say is this; either we work out our problems or we break things off here."_

_When I finished my speech, I looked towards Edward. His eyes still had the same emotions in them. Edward opened and closed his mouth like he was going to say something, but never did._

_It was at that moment that I felt tears start to fall down my cheeks. His silence was everything I need to hear. _

"_Can I just ask you to be honest with me Edward and answer this question for me?" I was looking at my feet at this point._

"_Sure." He replied with his voice breaking at the end._

"_Is there a reason that you want to end things?" And I risked looking into his eyes._

"_Well, I have been hanging out with this new girl at work. She's just making me rethink a lot of things right now."_

"_Were you sleeping together?" I asked. I didn't want to think he was sleeping with someone else, but I deserved to know the truth._

"_Of course not. You know I would never do that. It's just the relationship that we have is different from the one we have. And I kind of like that."_

_I nodded my head at his answer then turned toward further into our bedroom. Knowing that he wanted to end things broke my heart. I gave Edward three years of my life and it sucked knowing he wanted to throw it all away._

"_Bella." I heard Edward call. And I could tell he'd gotten closer to the room. He was probably standing in the doorway._

"_Don't." I replied without turning around. I didn't want him to see my cry. "Just go on your run and we'll talk when you get back."_

"_Alright." I heard him sigh and walk to the front door. When I heard it close, I started to cry a little more. But instead of falling on to the bed and crying, I cried while grabbing a suite case and started packing. _

_By the time I was done, not 10 minutes later, the things I had packed were my clothes, toiletries, and a few odd pictures I put in the room. I knew Edward liked to take long runs, so I knew I had time to get the little kinck-knacks I had around the house drive to Alice's. _

_When I was done grabbing everything, I grabbed my car keys and proceeded out the door, after locking it, to my truck. At this point, that was all I had in possessions. My truck, my clothes, and some pictures. As I started the truck up, I realized I need to leave Edward a note. It was the least I could do. Turning off my truck I went back inside. I sat the island in the kitchen and started to write a note._

Edward,

By the time you read this, I'll be gone. This was something we should've seen coming. I'll treasure all the memories I have of you,. Both the good and the bad because that's all that I'll have left of you. I hope that you'll cherish the memories of me. And know this Edward, I will always love you and you'll always have the other part of my heart. Love Always,

Bella

_After finishing up my letter, I put it on his bed. That way when he changed, he'd see it. I started up my truck, put it in drive and headed to my best friend's house. When I pulled into her drive way, I noticed that her lights were off and both her and Jasper's cars were gone. So I stayed in my truck to wait for her_

Back to present

I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep until I head knocking at my window. I assumed it was Alice so I said, "Go away Alice. Let me sleep in my truck."

"It's not Alice." The velvety voice I knew so well responded.

I knew I was awake for sure now. I sat up and looked out the driver side window. And there stood Edward, in the pouring rain. I guess it must've started to rain when I fell asleep.

"What are you doing here Edward?"

"I made a HUGE mistake by letting you go." He said. "Can you let me in the car please. That way we can talk and I'll start to dry off."

I unlocked the passenger side door and watched as he walked around the front of my truck. Once he was in the cab, I turned on my truck that way I could turn on the heater.

"Thanks." Edward said with a small smile.

"Ok, Edward, what do you want to talk about?"

"Bella, I was a fool to "end", and I use that term loosely, things with you. When I was running I though about everything you said, and realized you're all that I want in life. Yes, Tanya, may have had me questioning things, but I didn't stop to actually think about them until today. When I got back home, I started looking for you. I was starting to panic when I couldn't find you. That's when I decided to check the bedroom and I saw the note you left me. Just knowing that you left me, really made me realize that I can't live without you. Just as I know you can't live without me. So, I guess what I'm trying to say Bella, is that I'm sorry. I messed up and want you back. Please, will you come back to me?"

I didn't know how to respond and took longer than necessary to answer.

"I'll go back, but only on one condition.""Anything. Anything at all." He smiled.

"Next time we have a problem, please talk to me about it. Because if this happens again Edward, I won't come back.""I promise, no. I swear on my life I'll talk to you about it." Edward reached for my face and kissed my sweetly. It was nice to have him kiss me again. It had been a good month or two since he kissed me like that. Our kisses were full of soul and love and I wanted to savior it forever.

**How was it? I thought it was pretty good. Plus I needed to do this to help me start writing My Best/Worst Mistake. Really helped me refresh my brain. Please review!**


End file.
